


Limited

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wishes his body were different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limited

Even werewolves hit their limits. It was a weird limit to hit, invisible to the eye, and came with a low throbbing pain in his gut. Derek still didn’t understand the pain after all this time. He and Scott had tried leeching it away before, but it never really worked. It was set too deeply, and reemerged too easily. And Derek wondered even if he could get it to go away, if he wanted it gone.

It was a happy throb, more than a pain anyway. It was a feeling he had begun to associate with successful stuffing sessions with Scott. Some days, he didn’t want to call them successful though. The food was marvelous of course, and polishing off six pizzas with his lover would always end the day well. But… he couldn’t gain any weight. And it’s not like he was shooting for anything extravagant that his biology couldn’t allow, he just wanted a little squish. A little chub to soften him, and make him cuddlier. He wanted more agency over his body. He stopped working out for a few weeks and binged, but his body stayed the same. It was probably for the best he told himself; if he could gain ten pounds, what would stop him from gaining fifty or a hundred, or from loosing all his muscle tone? And he needed to always be ready to defend Scott, just in case. The mantra ran through his mind when he worked out these days, and looking in the mirror didn’t hurt as much. (But he still tried to avoid it.)

Scott was rubbing his face into Derek’s shoulder, “Hey, you doing all right?”

Derek’s arms clasped him tighter, and he inhaled Scott’s familiar scent, “Yeah… I just- it’s nothing.”

Scott raised an eyebrow and playfully butted his nose against the older man’s clavicle, “Der, I can smell your feelings. You sure you don’t wanna talk about it?”

Derek swallowed and he closed his eyes, “I hate not being able to control my body.”

Scott’s brows furrowed, “What? Sorry, you hold off shifts the best. What do you mean?”

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, and gave a shaky exhale, “I-I wish I could be softer.”

“Oh,” Scott said, Derek’s previous actions clicking into place, “…would it help if we stopped overeating?”

“I don’t want to stop,” he answered.

Scott began, “Is there anything…?”

“No,” Derek said, bitterness entering his tone, “I even asked Deaton, who probably thinks I’m a joke of a werewolf, and-” His voice caught, and a tear slipped down his cheek.

“Hey, hey,” Scott murmured, thumbing the tear away and meeting Derek’s eyes, “your desires don’t make you any less of a man. Or a werewolf.”

Derek smiled, and let out a wet chuckle, “Did Melissa tell you that?”

Scott beamed, “Yup. She was talking more about me also liking guys, but yeah, preferences.”

The two slipped into a quiet snuggly space, and for once, Derek wasn’t thinking that his hipbones were too sharp or his jaw was probably cutting into Scott’s shoulder.

“Thanks Scott,” he murmured into his hair a while later.

Scott squeezed Derek tighter, “Of course, I love you.”


End file.
